Nowadays, more and more consumers want to enjoy on-line services when they are driving a vehicle. However, some vehicles do not have equipment for internet connection. For providing on-line services in such vehicles, in some solutions, a smart phone may be set as a hotspot and a communication device mounted-on such vehicle may receive on-line data through the hotspot.